bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Calm Triumph Zekuu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61056 |no = 1517 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 104 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 34 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An otherworldly swordsman who appeared from nowhere at the Grand Gaia Arena in the land of Atharva, long before the war between humanity and the gods. He fought with overwhelming strength, and won a victory over Zektasa, the dominant team at the time. Afterwards, he gave in to popular demand and fought a rematch with them. The ensuing battle was unprecedented, and led to the formation of a dimensional rift. The Arena was destroyed, and he vanished amidst the chaos. Some witnesses claim they saw him sucked into the rift, but the truth remains unclear. |summon = Stop interfering. I have somewhere to be. |fusion = It's pointless... I only have one goal. |evolution = | hp_base = 4993 |atk_base = 2462 |def_base = 1602 |rec_base = 1551 | hp_lord = 7123 |atk_lord = 3332 |def_lord = 2171 |rec_lord = 2094 | hp_anima = 8015 |rec_anima = 1856 |atk_breaker = 3570 |def_breaker = 1933 |def_guardian = 2409 |rec_guardian = 1975 |def_oracle = 2052 |rec_oracle = 2461 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Black Blade Flash |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Atk for first 3 turns & probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns |lsnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 50% |bb = Devour |bbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Injury and Curse effects, boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, 80% Atk & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Ruin |sbbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, powerful Dark attack on single foe, probable Injury and Curse effects, boosts own Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate and boosts own critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, 80% Atk, 60% Crit, 75% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 15 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Darkest Dawn |ubbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, elemental damage, crit damage & 250% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Thirsting Odachi |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge |esnote = 50% critical damage & fills 8 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 61057 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dark Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *Zekuu is the first unit to use Type 13 Arena AI. |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Zekuu1 }}